my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Levels
'' *Notice* -The following article contains spoilers '' '' *Notice* -The following article is a work in progress and may contain errors and missing information. Please comment or edit to help us out. '' Levels are one of the key mechanics of the game. They let you unlock new equipment, recipes, customers, quests, stories, interior items, exterior items as well as some new features such as townships. You change level by accumulating Prestige Points or stars. You get points by serving customers, fulfilling their requests during quests and stories, and by decorating your café. Players start the game with $200, 10 diamonds and 10 Daily Bonus tickets. Important note: some quests appear to be optional or not occur at the same level for everyone depending on what you have already bought, unlocked, etc. Level 0 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 *Reward: $1,000 *New Recipes: Caramel Latte, Raspberry Cake, Summer Raspberry Cake, Caramel Frappe *New Equipment: Coffee Grinder, Caramel Syrup, Raspberry Cake Display Case *New Stories: Humor Coaching *Quest: Summer Raspberry Cake for Ben Level 12 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Clyde Bowen *New Equipment: Tea Container, Vanilla Syrup, Mint *New Recipes: Mint Tea, Vanilla Tea, Mojito Expresso, Mojito Cupcake, Mint Frappe, Vanilla Frappe, White Hot Chocolate *Quests: **Mint Tea for Elsa **Mint Frappe for Kevin **Strawberry Ice Cream with Cream for Mary Level 13 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Emily *New Equipment: Muffin Display Case *New Stories: Mary's True Parents *Quests: **Black and White Muffin for Elsa **Muffin for Clyde **Globe for Fernando **Flower Vase for Margaret Level 14 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Donald Mulligan *New Equipment: Hazelnuts *Quests: **Espresso Con Panna for Cleo **Vanilla Ice Cream with Nuts for Donald **Aroma Hot Chocolate for Donald **Grandfather Clock for Margaret Level 15 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Jennifer *New Equipment: Tiramisu *New Recipes: Tiramisu, Tiramisu with Lemon, Magic Tiramisu, Caramel Tiramisu *Quests: **Tiramisu for Jennifer **Magic Tiramisu for Jennifer **Table for Jennifer **Bahraini Coffee with Rose, Cardamon and Saffron for Mary **Lemon Tiramisu for Ron Level 16 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Carl *New Equipment: Chocolate Ice Cream Freezer *New Recipes: Chocolate Ice Cream, Choco Moco *New Stories: The Theft of the Mona Lisa II, Clyde's Concert *Quests: **Choco Moco for Donald **Chocolate Ice Cream with Saffron for Mary **Interior items for Jennifer **Turkish Coffee with Cardamon for Watson **Northern Lights Fish Tank for Emily Level 17 *Reward: $1,000 *210,000 points needed to level up *New Customer: Alice Carroll *New Equipment: Chocolate Cake Display Case *New Recipes: Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cake with Hazelnuts *New Stories: Leopold's Murder II, Finding Alice in China *Quests: latest Interior items Level 18 *Reward: $1,000 *250,000 points needed to level up *New Customer: Henry Dougan *New Equipment: Honey *New Recipes: Mint Tea with Honey and Cinnamon, Tea with Honey and Lemon, Tea with Milk and Honey, Honey Americano, Honeycomb Cupcake, Honey Bee Latte, Honey Cappuccino, Romantic Hot Chocolate *New Interior items: Chinese Style (x2), English Style (x2), American Retro (x8), Loft (x3) *New Exterior items *New Stories: Bill's Secret, Clyde and Koffsky's New Business I, Margaret and Carl's First Meeting Level 19 *Reward: $1,000 *370,000 points needed to level up *New Customer: Felicia Sturm *New Equipment: Marshmallows *New Recipes: Marshmallow Americano, Christmas Latte, Super Marshmallow Cappuccino, Winter Evening Hot Chocolate *New Stories: Mary's First Job, Alice's Curse I, Clyde and Koffsky's New Business II *New Interior items *Quests: **New recipe **Expansion #6 Level 20 *Reward: $1,000 *650,000 points needed to level up *New Equipment: Coconut Flakes *New Recipes: Contrast Cheesecake, Traffic Lights Tartlet, Alpine Winter Tiramisu, Sweet Tales Latte, Everest Hot Chocolate *New Interior items: French Style (x2), English Style (x10), Chinese Style (x7), American Retro (x4), Norther Lights (x6), Loft (x4) *New Stories: Alice's Curse II, Leopold's Murder III, Clyde and Koffsky's New Business III Level 21 *Reward: $1,000 *1,635,000 points needed to level up *New Equipment: Donut Display Case *New Recipes: Sensation Donut, Donatello Donut, Four Treats Donut, Caramel Delight Donut *New Interior items *New Stories: Elsa's Secret Admirer, The Ruined Marriage Proposal I Level 22 *Reward: $1,000 *2,160,000 points needed to level up *New Equipment: Forest Berries Freezer *New Recipes: Winter Berry Dessert, Fruits of the Forest Cheesecake, Nordic Romance Latte, Berry Smoothie Cappuccino *New Interior items: French Style (x9), English Style (x5), Chinese Style (x6), Northern Lights (x3), Loft (x7) *New Stories: The Ruined Marriage Proposal II, The Dreams of Dr. BENissimo Level 23 *Reward: $1,00 *3,000,000 points needed to level up *New Customer: Lucas *New Equipment: Pudding Display Case *New Recipes: New Year Pudding, Chocolate Pudding, Forest Pudding, Christmas Pudding *New Interior items: French Style (x5), English Style (x8), Chinese Style (x8), Northern Lights (x9), Loft (x7) *New Exterior items *New Stories: Henry's Old Case, Return to Sender Level 24 *Reward: $1,000 *3,800,000 points needed to level up *New Customer: Olivia *New Equipment: Sea Salt, Frozen Yogurt Freezer *New Recipes: Kalmyk Tea, Frozen Yogurt, Iceberg Yogurt, Berry Yogurt, Coffee Yogurt, Mint Yogurt, Sea Crystal Muffin, Salted Donuts, Salted Brownies, Seaside Coffee, Chocolate Ocean *New Interior items: Simple (x1), French Style (x3), English Style (x4), Chinese Style (x3), American Retro (x8), Northern Lights (x5), Loft (x7) *New Stories: Case #38, Women's Things, Elsa's Secret Continued *Request: Interior item for Lucas. Level 25 *Reward: $1,000 *New Interior items *New Stories: Chronicle of a Certain Madness, Winners Can't Be Losers Level 26 *Reward: $1,000 *New Stories: How to Stop Being Afraid of Interviews and Learn to Love Your Job, On the Jet-Powered Wings of Love. Level 27 *Reward: $1,000 *New Stories: Pre-Wedding Panic, Bachelor Party Level 28 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Mike *New Stories: The Corporation, Fashion and Jackhammers *23 new Interior items Level 29 *10,000,000 points needed to level up Level 30 *15,000,000 points needed to level up *New Equipment: Blender *New Recipes: Milkshake, Strawberry Milkshake with Whipped Cream, Strawberry Milkshake with Honey, Fresh Milkshake, Energizing Milkshake, Refreshing Milkshake, Chocolate Milkshake, Berry Milkshake, Sweet Tooth Coffee Milkshake *New Stories: Secrets of Advertising *New Interior items: French Style (x3), English Style (x1), Northern Lights (x3) Level 31 *New Equipment: Maple Syrup *New Recipes *New Stories *New Interior items Category:Browse